


Simples Plaisirs.

by lovely_chu



Category: Saint Seiya, les chevaliers du zodiaque
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Ros, Erotica, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_chu/pseuds/lovely_chu
Summary: Une série de courtes histoires érotiques prenant place dans l'univers du mange / anime Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque. J'espère que vous y trouverez votre One True Pairing (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧!
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos
Kudos: 11





	Simples Plaisirs.

Une pile de faîte et en voilà déjà une deuxième. Aioros soupira longuement en voyant tous les dossiers qui lui restaient à compléter. Épuisé, il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Le Sanctuaire avait tellement de réparations a terminer et de visites à effectuer, ça en devenait impossible à gérer.

« Je n'aurais jamais du proposer mon aide...

\- Tu ne t'es pas proposé Aioros. Kanon te l'a ordonné.»

Saga des Gémeaux, lui aussi victime du désormais Grand Pope Kanon, vint lui prendre une pile de dossier. Aioros se hâta vers lui. Il n'était quand même pas question que son ami fasse tout le travail. Il fit geste au Chevalier de reposer ce qu'il venait de prendre.

«J'insiste Aioros. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Non, vraiment Saga.

\- Ros.

\- Saga.

\- Kanon va m'en donner de lui-même de toute façon donc je les prends.

\- Ah, tu es têtu!

\- Regardez qui parle?!»

Saga se moqua gentiment avant de lui faire un léger signe de politesse. A deux, il était clair que ça allait aller beaucoup plus vite mais le Chevalier du Sagittaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. A vrai dire, il prenait beaucoup plus de temps que les jumeaux pour remplir ne serait-ce qu'un seul document. Il n'avait pas l'habitude alors que Saga a gérer le Sanctuaire d'Athéna pendant près de douze ans et il en allait de même pour Kanon avec le Domaine de Poséidon. Le simple fait de savoir que les Gémeaux étaient bien plus doués que lui pour ce genre de chose le motivait à faire de son mieux. Pas comme une compétition, loin de là, mais il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Quel tendre coeur cet Aioros.

La journée passait, les rapports défilaient et, doucement, commençaient à diminuer à la plus grande joie d'Aioros. Le pauvre Chevalier se permit donc de prendre une courte pause; il s'étira longuement et ouvrit complètement la fenêtre. Un sublime coucher de soleil s'offrait à lui; une véritable beauté. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient chanceux de pouvoir assister à un tel spectacle chaque jour. Quelqu'un vint alors frapper à la porte, le sortant de ses romantiques pensées. Aioros soupira, il fallait qu'il se remette au travail.

«Oui?»

Entra Shura du Capricorne, avec quelques documents en main. Les sentiments d'Aioros étaient mitigés: il était plus qu'heureux de recevoir son Shura, son amant, son amour dans son bureau mais la vue de ces documents ... comment dire... l'exténuaient. Le bel Espagnol le remarqua en fermant la porte derrière lui avec un petit sourire désolé.

«Désolé de t'apporter du travail en plus. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Fatigué?

-Non, ça va! Je tiens la route haha! Kanon t'a demandé de me les remettre?»

Shura fit un petit oui de la tête et posa les documents sur le bureau. Il s'agissait des plans de reconstructions de l'arène sud du Sanctuaire. Aioros les regarda sans y comprendre grand chose. Il fallait qu'il les signe?

«Je me demande pourquoi Kanon envoie ce genre de document à moi? Je ne suis clairement pas doué pour savoir si ces plans sont bons ou non.

\- Pour être franc avec toi, il n'y a même pas jeté un oeil. Il m'a vu avec et a directement ordonné "à Aioros, et que ça saute!". Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi il nous parle comme ça d'ailleurs... »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Aioros écoutait les péripéties de Shura avec le nouveau Grand Pope avant que ses yeux ne descendent doucement vers le torse de son amant. Son t-shirt blanc légèrement transparent offrait au Sagittaire une bien délicieuse vue sur les tétons du jeune homme. Roses sur une délicieuse peau blanche marquées ici et là de blessures duent aux différentes missions accomplies par le Capricorne mais aucune marques ne venaient d'Aioros, aucune morsure, aucune griffure, aucun suçons...

Par Athéna cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de son homme? Depuis combien il ne l'avait pas touché? Pas gouté? Sûrement des jours; des nuits! Comment Aioros avait-il pu délaissé une aussi belle créature depuis tout ce temps? Il s'en voulait... oh oui, il s'en voulait! Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose à ce moment même: sentir Shura autour de lui, le chevaucher comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Crier de plaisir et jouir si fort... Merde; à force de s'imaginer toute une scène, le Sagittaire se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

«Shura?»

Aioros ferma le dossier devant Shura avant de le ranger. Celui-ci, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, fixa son homme de ses grands yeux noirs.

«Hm?

\- Tu peux aller fermer la porte?

\- Elle est déjà...

\- A clés.

\- Oh...»

Obéissant, Shura partit fermer la porte à clés. En y réfléchissant bien peut-être qu'Aioros souhaitait qu'il sorte et c'était une façon polie de lui demander. Il était vrai que le Chevalier devait être débordé et Shura lui faisait surement perdre son temps avec ses histoires. Indécis, il se tourna doucement vers Aioros, attendant ses ordres.

«Approches-toi mon Ange.»

Mon Ange.

Ce simple surnom fit rapidement monter le rouge aux joues de Shura. Ce n'était clairement pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait mais cela faisait si longtemps. Le Capricorne s'avança alors doucement vers le Sagittaire qui fit reculer sa chaise de son bureau puis l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Le bel Espagnol s'installa alors doucement. Ses jambes étaient musclés... très musclés et entre elles Shura pouvait sentir une bosse. Lui-même sentait l'envie monter. Il devait se contrôler! Il ne pouvait quand même pas coucher dans le bureau d'Aioros...

«Je t'ai délaissé récemment. Pardonnes-moi.»

Sa voix était tellement rauque.

«Aioros. Tu avais du travail ...Hh!

\- Ah? Sensible? Mon pauvre bébé...»

Shura était incapable de répondre alors qu'Aioros ne faisait que lui toucher le bas du dos, le massant doucement. Le brun se mordait les lèvres, essayant de pas gémir à ce simple contact.

Doucement Shura.

Doucement.

Il était tant désespéré depuis des jours, à vouloir sentir les mains d'Aioros sur lui. Se retenir de ne pas l'embrasser à chaque passage dans son bureau, de ne pas l'enlacer, de garder ses distances. Ce fut... insupportable. Il n'en pouvait plus. La tentation était bien trop grande.  
Shura succomba à ses pulsions et embrassa Aioros furieusement qui retourna alors le baiser en forçant sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant. Par Athéna, que ça faisait du bien. Le bassin de Shura commençait dangereusement à s'appuyer sur celui d'Aioros jusqu'à ce que ce dernier pose son index sur les lèvres.

«Ah... mon ange est si impatient? Attends un peu.!»

A ces mots, le Chevalier du Sagittaire souleva doucement le t-shirt de Shura.

«Je vais m'occuper de toi... mais une chose à la fois.!

\- Aioros~! Je-... ! Hh!!

\- Hm? Tu?!»

La voix d'Aioros était digne d'un livre audio érotique: grave, sensuelle, qui résonnait tel un murmure pour le pauvre Shura qui fut dans l'obligation d'obéir. Il garda alors ses mains sur les larges épaules de son homme et stoppa ses mouvements. C'était dur. Son corps tremblait au contact des lèvres d'Aioros. D'abord douces et tendres sur les muscles finement dessinés du Capricorne, l'aîné des deux Chevaliers aimait prendre son temps, explorant chaque parcelle blanche de peau.

Ce fin parfum... Shura sortait tout juste du bain. Aioros se sentait presque coupable de venir le salir mais ils pourront toujours aller prendre un bain ensemble juste après, n'est ce pas?  
Il souleva alors le t-shirt juste au-dessus des tétons et siffla à la vue. Ils étaient durement dressés sous ses yeux, juste pour lui. Délicatement, Aioros posa sa langue sur l'un d'entre eux et fit échapper un léger cri à Shura. L'aîné ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, le visage soigneusement près d'un téton qui le fit se dresser encore plus. Shura commençait à respirer de plus en plus fort alors qu'Aioros laissa finalement son torse tranquille, laissant un long fil de salive. Il tira la langue devant Shura.

«Embrasses-moi...!»

Shura n'en attendait pas plus. Forçant à son tour sa langue entre les lèvres du Sagittaire, il passa ses mains dans les boucles de son amant avant de briser leur baiser. Aioros laissa échapper un petit rire avant de déposer un petit bisou sur les lèvres de son homme. Les joues de Shura étaient si rouges. Adorable!

«Par Athéna, je t'aime.!»

Aioros soupirait en bougeant légèrement ses hanches. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser encore et encore... Shura leva alors sa tête. Non. Ils ne devaient pas coucher ici. Ce n'était pas convenable. Et si quelqu'un les entendait ou pire?

«Peur de se faire voir?!

\- Hh!!»

\- Nous sommes au dernier étage à l'arrière du batiment: aucune chance. Sauf si tu veux qu'on se fasse voir. Là ça se discute...

\- A-Aioros!!

\- Haha, je plaisante! ... quoique.»

A ces mots, il déposa Shura sur son bureau et, délicatement, lui ôta son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Aioros passa ensuite sa langue le long des jambes du jeune homme. C'était fou. Comment un Chevalier d'Athéna pouvait avoir une peau aussi douce et ce malgré ses nombreuses cicatrices? Et seulement Aioros pouvait en profiter. Lui et lui seul.

«Retournes-toi.»

Sans poser aucune question, Shura obéit. Désormais la tête sur le bureau et le fessier fièrement positionné devant Aioros, il sentit la langue de son aîné doucement le pénétrer. Sa fierté lui ordonna de ne pas gémir... c'était la pire des tortures mais il tenu bon. Aioros passa alors délicatement sa main sur le membre déjà dur et rouge de son amant et y entama de délicates caresses.

«Shura, dit-moi...

\- Hhm?

\- Tu es serré. Tu ne t'es pas touché depuis combien de temps mon ange?

\- Depuis...notre dernière nuit ensemble...

\- Pour de vrai?»

Réalisant ses paroles, Shura mis sa main devant ses lèvres. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues. Aioros, lui, était bouche bée. Son amant ne souhaitait qu'être touché par lui. Pas même un jouet. Non. Juste lui.

«Putain...»

Dans un soupir, Aioros agrippa brutalement les cuisses tremblantes du bel Espagnol, plaça à nouveau son visage devant son entrée déjà humidifiée et y continua ses coups de langue non sans y pénétrer pas un ni deux mais trois doigts. Il souhaitait préparer son amant comme il le méritait afin d'ensuite pouvoir y rentrer sa verge. Toutes ces caresses sur son corps, la stimulation devenait de plus en plus intense pour le Capricorne. Il pouvait sentir son orgasme dangereusement s'approcher.

«No-on! Non!»

Sous les plaintes de son homme, Aioros arrêta ces gestes.

«Je t'ai fait m-?

\- Prends-moi!»

Aioros se mordit les lèvres. Shura était la définition même de la luxure. Ses yeux brillants de plaisir, cette peau marquée, ces tétons fièrement dressés et ses hanches qui tremblaient d'impatience devant lui...

«Je t'en prie. Assis-toi.»

Il déboutonna soigneusement son pantalon avant d'y sortir sa douloureuse érection. Prête à l'emploi, elle se dressait fièrement devant Shura, l'appelant, le suppliant même de se satisfaire sur elle. Aioros savait parfaitement comment jouer avec les envies du pauvre Capricorne. Celui-ci sentait tout son corps trembler à la vue de son amant: installé sur son siège, son membre dur entre les mains qu'il caressait sans jamais détourner le regard. Il était impossible de lui résister... juste impossible.

Shura se jeta finalement sur l'érection de son ainé qu'il prit entre ses lèvres avec une telle violence qu'Aioros ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un lourd et long grognement. Par Athéna, il était bien trop sensible.

«Shura! Putain -»

Aioros agrippa Shura par les épaules et l'embrassa furieusement tout en l'installant sur ses cuisses. Là, il positionna sa verge à l'entrée humide et chaude du Capricorne. Shura la fit lui-même rentrer tout doucement. Les deux lâchèrent un long gémissement de plaisir. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger. Enfin, ils s'étaient abstenu trop longtemps. Cette sensation leur avait tellement manqué, c'était fou!

«Enfin... par Athéna! Cette chaleur... m'avait tant manqué!»

Sans plus attendre, Shura commença à chevaucher Aioros, claquant brutalement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Se sentir entièrement rempli... c'était si bon! Trop bon! Le Sagittaire profita de la vue pour continuer à ravager le corps du Capricorne. Il le mordait, le suçait, le marquait partout où il pouvait ne laissant plus aucune parcelle blanche.

C'était son Shura, à lui seul.

Aioros le cloua soudainement sur son membre, l'empêchant complètement de bouger et lui arrachant par la même occasion un cri des plus plaisants aux oreilles du Sagittaire. Bon sang, qu'il l'aimait. Il commença alors à dessiner tout doucement des cercles avec leurs bassins tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

«Je te jure- tu as bien faillit me faire jouir plus d'une fois.»

Les joues de Shura rougirent de plus belle. Il vola un baiser rapide avant d'être posé sur le bureau.

«Retournes-toi.»

Il obéit. Aioros se positionna alors et le pénétra d'abord tout doucement avant d'accélérer le rythme. Il savait exactement où frapper pour faire littéralement crier son nom à Shura. N'arrivant plus à se contrôler, Aioros allongea son corps sur son amant et vint cacher son visage dans sou cou, étouffant par la même occasion ses gémissements.

«Je t'aime.»

Il murmura du bout des lèvres. Le corps de Shura réagit. Il s'agrippa fermement au bras de son homme qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers son membre délaissé. Il sentait que ça venait... mais là? Sur le bureau?

«A-Aioros! Je- le bureau!

\- Jouis.

\- Aio-!

\- Jouis pour moi.»

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Shura se vida complètement sur le bureau de son tendre amant. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il haletait, complètement à la merci d'Aioros. L'enlaçant, le Sagittaire profita pleinement de leur position pour jouer avec son hyper-sensibilité après l'orgasme en caressant son membre encore tremblant.

«Ai-Aioros! Att-attends: J-hh! Hh!

\- Tu es d'un érotisme ...»

Shura était incapable de répondre, ne poussant que des gémissements de plaisirs et des râles de plaintes. Sentant son orgasme venir, Aioros se figea et jouit en laissant échapper, à son tour, un long râle de plaisir. Ondulant son bassin, le jeune homme se vida lui aussi complètement.

Ils restèrent ainsi, profitant pleinement de cet instant à deux. Aioros déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Shura qui se redressa ensuite pour faire face à son homme. Son visage était d'une douceur... haletant, les yeux encore embuées de plaisir et cette couleur rosé sur ses joues, Aioros du Sagittaire était une pure merveille. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était pour lui que son cœur battait, lui, Shura du Capricorne.

«Te amo.

\- ...!!»

Le Capricorne embrassa alors une nouvelle fois les lèvres légèrement gonflées de Sagittaire, encore et encore et encore. Il l'aimait. Aioros l'enlaça avant de le porter, s'avançant vers la porte. Shura ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire gêné.

«Nous- allons vraiment traverser le couloir nus? Avec... ça* qui coule?

\- Et pourquoi pas? Nous sommes en Grèce, n'est ce pas? Je m'occuperais de laver le sol.»

Riant à son tour, Aioros agrippa bien Shura et l'emmena directement dans la douche malgré ses fausses plaintes.

Fermant la porte derrière eux, ni Aioros ni Shura ne s'aperçurent de la fenêtre grande ouverte laissée par le Sagittaire plus tôt alors que celui-ci ne souhaitait que prendre un peu l'air. Saga fera mine de ne rien avoir entendu, rien du tout. Kanon par contre...

* le liquide d'amour d'Aioros.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ♥ ! ｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )
> 
> Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écris de lemon ~ mais vive le fluff!! De plus, c'est super rare de trouver des fanfictions en Français ( ou anglais ) sur ces deux-là donc j'espère avoir fait plaisir aux fans de Shurros ;_;. Ce nom de ship... je l'aime! Et j'adore le fait qu'on soit plusieurs à y avoir pensé et à l'avoir adopté! (*≧ω≦*) Pardonnez les petites fautes uwu.
> 
> Beaucoup de bisous à vous et à très bientôt pour un autre couple °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° !


End file.
